


I'm the color that remains in your memory

by ethereal strawberry (Lunaissmitten)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Guns, How Do I Tag, I swear, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?, i love torturing characters, listen I give them love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaissmitten/pseuds/ethereal%20strawberry
Summary: All it took was one pull of the trigger. The shot rang out loudly, deafening as it cracked through the air.All it took was one pull of the trigger, and a piece of Tooru’s soul.---
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	I'm the color that remains in your memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [R.o.S.E BLUE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764469) by Dreamcatcher. 



Glancing down at the gun informed him he had exactly five bullets to finish this. This nightmare reality they were stuck in. 

Five bullets.

 _I’m gonna have to leave someone behind._

He sucked in a breath, pressing his lips together tightly as he stopped in front of the staircase. Lights flickered on and off around him, the fluorescence unsettling and sterile. One push onto the first step confirmed that they were sturdy and not as battered as they looked. 

The hallway at the top was long, multiple doors at each side. Several of them were open, hanging off their hinges. As he walked through, he noted that only five were closed. He didn’t want to open them. 

At the end was a tall door, imposing with engravings on it. His fingers curled around the handle, and it opened with a shove. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected this, but it still hurt.

The large purple crystal glowed in the middle, illuminating the occupants of the five chairs surrounding it. His eyes flicked to each one briefly, and he tore his gaze away, ignoring the burning in the back of his eyes. 

He walked forward, between his pink haired friend and his blue eyed junior. Eyes that were closed in a slumber. His gaze lingered on his little junior for a second. 

_I’m gonna have to leave someone behind._

He pushed that thought to the depths of his mind, his hand reaching out to gently brush his ebony locks back from his forehead. He looked at peace, he noticed, different from his usual scowl. His lips curled into a sad smile. 

Fingers tight around the weapon, he straightened up and faced the crystal. 

Willing his hand not to tremble, he placed it on the surface. 

\---

His eyes opened to a classroom. His gun was still with him, and he looked down at the desks that were piled on top of each other, drawing something close to a fortress. 

When he saw the person sitting in the middle of it all, the first thing his mind thought was _it suits him, the King._

As Kageyama stared up a thim, his jaw clenched, his mind began to race. He didn’t listen to anything it supplied, and came to a clear conclusion. 

_He doesn’t deserve this. He has a life ahead of him._

_It would be too sad if he simply lost it all._

Kageyama remained silent through it all, his azure eyes observing him without a shred of contempt. He steeled his heart, grasping the gun with his clammy fingers, and raised it to Kageyama’s head. 

\---

He was in a big empty space, the walls cold and grey. The room held no objects inside of it, except for in the middle. 

Chains hung down from the ceiling, clustering together around his ace’s arms. Those strong, firm arms that could pick him up without a problem. 

Iwaizumi glared up at him, and lurched forward, the chains straining behind him but holding him in place.

‘Oikawa!’ He roared, and Oikawa flinched. 

‘Don’t you dare shoot me, you selfish asshole.’ Iwaizumi growled, ‘Don’t you goddamn dare use that bullet up on me.’ 

Oikawa’s lungs felt constricted, and he shook his head against the droplets pooling in his eyes. 

‘Iwa-chan…’ he whispered, his lips quivering, ‘Please don’t make this any harder.’ 

His hand that was holding the gun started to shake, and Hajime didn’t miss that. 

‘Oikawa.’ He used his frim voice. The one he used on their juniors, Oikawa realised. 

‘No.’ Oikawa shook his head again, and pointed the gun at Iwaizumi. 

‘Oikawa-’ 

‘Shut up!’ Oikawa screamed, his vision blurring with the tears, ‘Shut up! Don’t do this to me!’

Iwaizumi was quiet after that.

\---

Makki was there, his arms around a pillow as the screens surrounding him buzzed with static. He looked up as Oikawa walked towards him, his face bearing that bored expression. 

He gave Oikawa one look, eyes lingering on the gun, before turning his face away. 

_Please don’t hate me, Makki._

The gun pointed at Makki’s head. 

\---

The gold glared at him, and Mattsun lounged in the middle of it all, spilling some gold coins from his hand.

Oikawa stepped over a gold crown to get closer, and Mattsun slowly turned his disinterested gaze up to him. He looked like he had been chilling here, until Oikawa had materialised. 

_I’m sorry, Mattsun, this place seems nice, but I have to do this._

The indifference look didn’t drop from his face even as Oikawa aimed the barrel towards his face.

\---

Oikawa felt his stomach twist as he saw the bright orange hair.

‘Oika-senpai!’ Hinata smiled brightly at him, despite the ruins and debris all over the place. 

_No, Shouyou…_

‘I’m sorry, Shouyou.’ 

Hinata’s eyes widened when Oikawa started to raise the gun. 

‘Oika-senpai, what’s wrong?’ he asked, his chocolate eyes all sparkly and concerned. Oikawa pushed back the tears. 

‘I have to do this. Please.’ 

Hinata must’ve noticed the reluctance in his voice. He nodded in an understanding manner, and Oikawa let the tears fall as he held the gun up to his younger friend’s head. 

\---

All it took was one pull of the trigger. The shot rang out loudly, deafening as it cracked through the air. 

All it took was one pull of the trigger, and a piece of Tooru’s soul. 

\---

Oikawa woke up to the voices. His eyes burst open, and he regretted it immediately, squeezing them back shut as the sun greeted him with its harsh rays. 

‘Oikawa!’ a voice called, and he felt multiple presences around him. He carefully opened his eyes, examining the faces. 

‘Finally. You’re awake, Shittykawa.’ Iwaizumi smirked at him, and Oikawa felt a grin taking over his face. Iwaizumi got up, dusting grass off of his jeans, and gestured across the field. 

The others were there. Hinata was holding a volleyball, and waving at him excitedly. 

‘Come on. Let's all go play.’ Iwaizumi held a hand out for him. Oikawa grabbed it, but instead of Hajime’s firm hands, he felt fluttering petals. 

He looked back up to his ace. 

There was no one there.

Just rose petals, glittering and blue. 

His hand felt around the grass for the gun. He found it close by, and raised it to his temple. 

All it would take was a pull of the trigger. 

There was no shot.

He tasted wet salt on his lips. 

\--- 

His shoes were in his vision when his eyes opened, over a concrete floor, and there was a purple glow spread around. He tried to raise his neck and winced at the severe tenseness there. That was gonna hurt for a while. 

He heard a gasp, and looked up. 

The numbness kept the emotions from barrelling into him at first, but when he heard a shout from who he thought was Makki, he fully registered the sight before him. 

Oikawa was in the middle, encased in the purple crystal. His eyes were closed gently, his chocolate waves floating softly around his head. 

‘No…’ Mattsun whispered beside him. 

In front of Hinata, a dark teal butterfly settled down on the volleyball, causing it to turn black and shriveled.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written such angst before. 
> 
> This was certainly fun to write. 
> 
> _~~Pleasedontkillme.~~_
> 
> But seriously, I'm very happy with how this turned out. Maybe I'll try more angsty stories based off of Dreamcatcher's songs. Go check Dreamcatcher out if you haven't already, by the way! <3
> 
> ALSO Special thanks to my friend, the Queen, for beta reading this and constantly putting up with my ranting. Ilysm Queen <3


End file.
